The Unrequited Love of Dobby
by siriuslives394
Summary: Dobby was in love. Oh yes, love of the highest degree. Third chapter added. :D
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is the one I told you about Jenny. :]

**The Unrequited Love of Dobby**

Dobby was a good house elf, he thought. He had always taken the best possible care of his Masters, and had always punished himself suitably when he disappointed them.

He knew he had one fault though – Dobby was in love. Oh yes, love of the highest degree. His heart would pound, his palms would sweat, and his sweet one would be all the elf could think about.

Alas, for this love was not to be. Dobby knew this well, he was no fool. But the rules could not control his heart – nay, for he was free to love whomsoever he deemed fit. He could picture him now in his head, ah, so very lovely. Beautiful eyes, thick, lush hair. Dobby was smitten by the mere thought of his dear.

Frequently, Dobby would follow the apple of his eye around the school, content simply to watch his daily routine. Content to clean up after him – to gaze at him silently as he slept.

Ah. Pure bliss.

Dobby knew what others would think of his passions, but it was of no concern to him. The wizard in question had no feelings for Dobby. Poor Dobby's love was an unrequited love, and he knew it would remain that way.

Oh Ronald Weasley, he would often think disheartenedly, if only you would have me.

A/N: This is a joke.


	2. The Much Unexpected Chapter Two

**The Much Unexpected Chapter Two**

Ron Weasley knew that he was expected to form a relationship with Hermione. It was what was assumed – that he, the least mature of the pair, would get over his childishness and the two would form an ever-lasting union.

People thought he _liked _her. Unfortunately, this was not so.

Ron had his eye on someone else. Someone who, by anyone's standards, would be unacceptable for Ron.

But his heart obeyed no rules, and he felt only lust when he saw his lovely bulbous eyes. His heart would swell with pride knowing that his only love cleaned their common room every evening, would light their fires.

Oh, if only he knew how he set fire to Ron.

Sometimes, late at night, Ron would awaken and see him next to his bed. Ron would blink… and he was gone. This always caused him extreme pain, knowing that his mind manifested night images, but he only ever caught a brief glimpse of them.

Sometimes, when he and Harry would go to the kitchens for a snack, he would see how he treated Harry and pure _jealousy_ would erupt in him. He saw the green eyed monster, along side his large eyed love.

Why couldn't Ron capture his interest too? He hoped, he prayed even, that his feelings would someday be returned.

Ron sighed and absently mindedly fingered a spare sock.

He knew Dobby was unattainable. But that only made him want him more.

A/N: This is a joke too. :D Honestly.

Don't even ask why I made a second chapter. This _was _supposed to be a one-shot, actually.


	3. The Equally Unexpected Third Chapter

A/N: Third chapter. :D

Mrs. Weasley just didn't know where she went wrong with that boy.

She'd always been an understanding mother, and she felt that throughout Ron's life he's been properly nurtured and cared for. But… what drove him to _this_? Drove him into the arms of that… hussy. Dobby, his name was.

What an awful name.

What could this elf offer that she could not? Cooking-wise, she doubted the elf could compete. And isn't a man's brain controlled by his stomach?

Why oh why had her beloved Ronald abandoned her? At this tender, tender age? To… live with… that _thing._

Why did her sons feel the need to form lasting relationships with nonhuman beings? Bill and Fleur – and now Ron and _Dobby_. Simply ghastly.

The way the pair retold it, they made it sound as if Ron had merely confessed his feelings one day in the kitchens. As if Dobby hadn't used any of that terribly sneaky house elf magic on him.

Harrumph.

One thing's for certain, the mad mother mused to herself, she certainly wasn't attending the wedding.

A/N: D: God, I hate myself. xD Uhm, inspired by a review from DracozMudblood. More may follow. :)


End file.
